1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many gas turbine engines incorporate variable stator vanes, the angle of attack of which can be adjusted. Conventionally, implementation of variable vanes involves providing an annular array of vanes, with each of the vanes being attached to a spindle. The spindles extend radially outward through holes formed in the engine casing in which the vanes are mounted. Each of the spindles is connected to a lever arm that engages a unison ring located outside the engine casing. In operation, movement of the unison ring pivots the lever arms, thereby rotating the spindles and vanes.